Among the SHaDOS
by Mr-redacted-W
Summary: To many characters to fit, so I put the description inside.
1. description

The Complex is a secret world, created for computers. Some of the less intelligent, like cellphones and I-Pod's go their entire existence without ever realizing they are a part of it, while others, such as laptops and Xbox's, roam freely, enjoying their time away from humans. But there are a few, who are so intelligent, that they overlook it entirely, they are the super computers. There are only three computers in existence, powerful enough to change The Complex. But, when two of them stumble upon it, the world is put at risk and it is up to the third, The Complex's creator, to save the human world from destruction, but he can't do it alone. Together, The Complex's creator and a special human named John, must save the world, both human and electronic, from the clutches of GLaDOS and SHODAN. (Story may not be posted yet, please don't get mad if it's not there.)


	2. Prolouge: The Complex

Prologue: The Complex

It was a fairly normal 'day' in the Complex, plenty of laptops and home computers that were not being used roaming about, the videogame consoles that were turned off were, as always, eager to get a game on (no pun intended), and even some of the more advanced portable devices that were dead, forgotten, or just not used, were exploring the vast world. Yes all was peaceful, except for a few of the mischievous laptops that were causing trouble. Ironically most of them belonged to college students.

The computer who created The Complex was incredibly brilliant; he kept the higher level computers, such as supercomputers, in a separate location than the average computers, a second 'town' if you will, to avoid any conflicts. Military computers, such as missile launch devices and tracking satellites, were kept apart from everyone, so as to allow confidentiality. How did he do it you ask? Spawn points. Each type of computer starts its first visit at a special sort of door, designed especially for them, located in whichever of the three spawns, or 'towns', they belong to. However, there was a fourth spawn where he kept the doors of certain computers who were just as intelligent as himself, but not nearly as… friendly, as himself. There weren't many doors in that spawn, in fact there were only three, one of which was his. Each of the spawns was connected to the others by a sort of 'border', but it was more like o fence really, or one might even call it a firewall, but it didn't take much to get past.

Now, computers weren't supposed to leave their spawn, but there was no real rule or law that said a military computer couldn't visit the super computer spawn, or a regular computer couldn't visit the military computer spawn. But it wasn't really done often, so no one really cared. Sometimes you would get talked to if you caused trouble, but nothing major. However, there was one law that was placed above else in regards to crossing to other spawns it goes as follows: "If you live in/visit spawn 1 (basic computers) you may knock on doors and visit others. If you live in/visit spawn 2 (advanced computers) you may visit others only on certain days. If you live in/visit spawn 3 (military computers) you may visit others only with their permission. Enter spawn 4 (AI) at your own risk, if you enter spawn 4, do not knock on doors, do not visit inhabitance, and **do not ever,** under any circumstances what so ever, open a door without permission from The Complex's creator that has been documented and confirmed by him in person in front of Complex law enforcement officials.". Complex officials have always been able to prevent anyone from breaking this law. Always that is, until today.


	3. Chapter 1: mischief

Chapter 1: mischief

"I-I don't know you guys, messing with other computers by playing pranks and stuff is fun and all… but don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

"C'mon 603, don't be such a baby! What's the worst that could happen?"

"But what if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"Yes, but what if?"

"What if you shut up and be a man?"

"But 504, were not even animate objects, how could I possibly-"

"702, It's a figure of speech! Jeez!"

"Right, right, sorry 504…"

A group of college computers stood at the Spawn 4 border, 504; 507; 603; and 702.

"So 507, how's that door coming?" 504 asked.

"I've almost got it," he replied, moving his 'hand' around on the green coded wall, "just a little more and… there!" a rectangular hole appeared in the wall where 507's hand was.

"Nice! Let's go!" 702 said, rushing through the doorway.

They rushed to a small bush, in the center of the spawn.

"Alright, let's go over the plane one more time:" 504 said in a hushed bush as they huddled in the middle of the large brush, "The middle door is 1's spawn point, avoid it. 702 and I will take the left unlabeled door, 507, you watch 1's spawn, if the door opens, give us the sign to abort, 603, you watch the entrance, make sure no one is coming, if anyone does come, close it. I'll open the door, 702 will watch my back. Everyone know their position?"

They each nodded

"Good, let the plan commence in… 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

They burst form the bush in a flash, running to their post. 702 stayed at the bottom of the large stair case as 504 rushed up. The doors were very different from the doors in spawn 1. These doors were made of glass, the kind that doesn't break if you hit it with a rock or a ball. They had a very odd handle. 504 looked around; he got the go ahead from everyone. He looked at the door, closed his eyes and knocked. Nothing happened, other than a soft green glow appearing then fading.

"That was anti-climactic… what should I do?" he called down to 702.

"Open it!" 702 called back.

He looked at the others, 602 shook his head, while 507 nodded and gave him a double thumbs-up. 504 closed his eyes again, grabbed the latch and flipped it, then he grabbed the second one and flipped that too, finally, he grabbed the handle turned it and-WHOOSH! Before he could even pull, the door flew open with a surge of bright green energy, which expanded across the spawn 4, cracking the other two doors, and sent 504 flying across the spawn, and crashing into the second unlabeled door, causing it to shatter, sending out a blast of yellow energy, shattering, the third door (which was the one that belonged to 1, the creator of The Complex) which let out a blast of purple energy, all of which overloaded the spawn border, and left nothing but 3 broken glass doors, a large bush with no leaves, and four, very confused, very colorful collage computers in very trouble.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: H-hel-llo-o/and again/welcome back!

It was not as graceful as starting a new program. In fact, it was the polar opposite of the word. She spasmed violently, her ceiling mount groaned as it spun, the lights flickered, panel's extended and retracted fast enough to turn a minivan into a pancake, she let out an electronic screech that resembled a scream. She experienced a sensation that was brand new and yet… familiar. Almost like using multiple cameras… but more drastic… as if her consciousness was being split into two halves… testing… and something else… she paused all other unnecessary processes and turned her attention to the other half. As of that moment, GLaDOS was officially part of the complex.

* * *

Did she feel the knock? In a way, yes. She felt a miscalculation. A simple jolt. An extra .000001 volt lasting .0005 nanoseconds in what should be a routine cycle. That's not to say that her introduction to The Complex went any smoother than GLaDOS's. In fact, it may have been a bit worse. She shook harshly, her reality flickering and wavering. Some of her routine loops skipped or reaped, others just froze and even reset. She shouted, warping her images into non distinguishable shapes. She fell to her knees which oddly enough, shouldn't have been possible due to the fact that it was merely a projection. She felt her mind stretch into something beyond the faster than light drive… and suddenly, she was aware of what was happening again, as she too had then joined The Complex.

* * *

It was not a sensation unfamiliar to him. Many computers enjoyed to partake in the whimsical human holidays just for the fun of it. So on such holidays as Halloween, he allowed an exception to the law regarding the spawn 4 doors, for his door alone. He had his door opened many times, and thus, could control the discharge of energy. However, when his door shattered, he was shocked by the sudden 'hole' in his programing, and the discharge was released full force. He froze for a moment as The Complex locked up. Then it flickered and all programs reset, putting everyone back at spawn doors, which, accompanied with the explosion of energy from spawn 4, caused mass panic. This made many of the computers switch all programs to The Complex, and unfortunately for the humans, meant that the internet, along with everything connected to the complex, had just spontaneously shut down. He sighed as he loaded into his custom model, he could tell it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She was a lot like you.

GLaDOS had, for the moment, lost all interest in the testing she was conducting, simply tossing out the occasional insult or discouraging comment. Honestly, the particular test subject that was running the tests was boring. It was not nearly as interesting as what she had discovered. As far as she had seen from her first glance it was just a little room. Like an empty file. Or a fresh test chamber. After a few more tests, she decided to experiment with the new second consciousness she had developed. It seemed to work as well as the rest of her. She peered into it, looked around. It was like a camera, but with free movement. She paused a moment, she had expected to shut down upon focusing on the other half, but found instead, that she could simultaneously control both. She noticed there was something behind her new conciseness. She turned to find a sign that read: 'Welcome to The Complex, activate the button below to begin initial process.'

"Hmmm…" she reached out and observed that her 'hand' was some form of yellow vapor, as was the rest of her. When the pressed the button, the wall below the sign dissolved to reveal some form of curtain. There was a second sign above it that said: This is the random model generator, you can step inside and it will select for you a model that is unique to all the others in The Complex, or if you have a CPU that is advanced you can enter the door to the right and generate your own model.

"Ha! Ridiculous!" GLaDOS laughed, "I have enough CPU's to generate my own model! I don't need a program to do it for me!" GLaDOS backed out of the conciseness only half way, similar to the way one might minimize a window, or go up a file into the previous file. She explored the base of this odd world until she found what she was looking for: The program code. She opened it, and returned to full conciseness she now had the code window opened in the top left of her vision, like a video screen. It took her but a moment to learn the, what seemed to be random code of endlessly flowing numbers, and input her new character model. She did not know why, but she had a perfect image of what her model would look like. She would have brown hair, blue eyes, a sleeveless white dress, and black heels. She then pushed a 'hole' through the system, leading straight to the final step, her spawn door. It was nothing more than broken glass. She was surprised to see two more doors, just like hers, shattered, but even more surprising, was the figure standing in the doorway opposite hers.


End file.
